


A Lithuanian Drama in Three Acts

by MohnblumenKind



Series: the White Eagle and the White Knight [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Polish-Lithuanian War, Sexual Tension, Tragic Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohnblumenKind/pseuds/MohnblumenKind
Summary: Lithuania had several problems at once: Poland had occupied his capital, Germany wanted some of his most prosperous land and Russia was his usual sweet and dangerous self. Europe was on the brink of war and Lithuania couldn’t decide what he felt about Poland.





	1. Act One – The First Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed more Lithuania in this series. Sadly, I am not that firm with Lithuanian history (Polish history is somewhat exotic but Lithuanian history is like an unicorn: you know the general shape (four legs and a horn), but the details are unclear (is it a horse, a goat or a rhino?)). So I did my best here to connect the personifications with what I know and was able to find out about Lithuanian history. It is possible that I err, so please correct me, if that’s the case (same goes for my English).
> 
> I did tag the Commonwealth. It feels kind of useless, since somehow it is not really the topic here but on the other hand, it is always a topic for Poland. It’s the major factor for his actions for centuries, so most of the conflict here arises because Poland clings to his former Commonwealth while Lithuania doesn’t. Not because he doesn’t love Poland anymore but rather because his own people are more important than the other nation. Be yourself first and foremost, even in a relationship.
> 
> Historical reference at the end of each chapter.

**Scene One: Tallinn, 17 th March 1938**

* * *

  
Tallinn was beautiful in March. The city was centuries old and supervised its part of the Baltic Sea proudly. The spring tried its best to get rid of General Winter, fighting an everlasting battle. The breeze still harbored frost but the sun extended her warm hands towards the towers and balconies of the city.  
Lithuania leaned on the small wall, looking down at the gardens and houses. The city burst with life. He smiled. He had always liked Estonia's harbor capital, so unlike Vilnius. His own capital laid at the river Neris and the small Vilnia but that was no comparison to the Baltic Sea. The memories of his capital clouded his joy. Vilnius had been taken away from him for more than ten years by now. He could still feel the city and its people but he was forbidden to touch them, to cherish them. It hurt.  
With a sigh he turned and made his way back to Estonia. After all, he had diplomatic work to do.  
  
While entering the residence, Estonia came towards him, tension clearly visible in his shoulders. Lithuania immediately caught up on it and slowed his steps. The blond nation halted in front of him and seemed like he wanted to start a conversation but after a second, he stepped aside, pointing towards the wooden doors of their conference room.  
“Don’t be mad at me, I have no control over this,” he announced softly, not meeting Lithuania's eyes.  
The brunette furrowed his brows. It was unlike the other to be that nervous around him.  
“What happened?” he asked cautiously.  
“There is a guest for you. Please just talk with him,” Estonia answered, finally meeting his eyes. “It would be for the better, in my opinion,” he added quietly.  
“Who is it?” the Lithuanian inquired, now alarmed. There were not many nations that would require an emergency meeting with him that would make Estonia uncomfortable. Russia was such a case, but since their treaty Lithuania had quite good relations with the eastern nation – as far as you can have with a revolutionary madman. He would not bother Estonia for a meeting. Tensions with Germany had started to rise because Prussia – East Prussia, he corrected himself mentally – started to demand more and more land and his brother was inclined to agree. But the German would simply demand a meeting with Lithuania instead of catching him in Tallinn abroad. For the other nations his problems and well-being were not a top priority either, so the international interest was not exactly overwhelming.  
Estonia did not answer him, instead, he lead him to the room. After opening the door, he gestured Lithuania to enter and with a short “I’ll leave you two alone,” he retreated.  
Confused, Lithuania stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself.  
  
The room was how they had left it. In the middle of it there was a big oak table and various papers and treaties laid scattered around. The difference was the nation at the other side of the room: Poland.  
Lithuania immediately froze.  
The petite nation had his blond hair tugged into a ponytail and was dressed in his military uniform. Probably the cavalry uniform, Lithuania guessed. It had always been his most beloved department. They hadn’t met since 1920 and Lithuania did not recall that meeting with joy. The wound next to his heart still hurt and was clearly visible.  
Poland seemed different – not worse or better exactly, but something in his stance and the way he carried himself called Lithuania to be cautions. There was no nervous or self-conscious fidgeting. He knew the other to be easily distracted, to be joyfully playing or moving constantly. Now, Poland was completely silent, his body in suspense, concentrated and ready.  
Lithuania mirrored his opponent, stepping further into the room, confident yet cautious.  
“Hello,” he said in Polish, his voice emotionless. There was no use in being difficult with languages right now. They both were fluent in Polish, so no need to bother with broken English or Russian. It was less a courtesy on his behalf than a necessity. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible.  
Poland leaned from one leg to the other, as if to move, but didn’t. Instead, he uttered “Hey” almost softly.  
“What do you want?” Lithuania continued since the other still did not make a move – neither physically nor in the conversation. The brunette had no intention to be polite or diplomatic. Poland knew that they were not on speaking terms, so he would not be so hypocritical to pretend anything was alright between them and that meeting in a conference room in Tallinn spontaneously was a normal thing to do.  
“We need to talk,” Poland simply said, his green eyes fixed on Lithuania.  
“No, we do not,” Lithuania immediately interrupted him. Poland visibly recoiled for a second but caught himself almost instantly, reestablishing his cold facade. So that’s what this is, a facade? Lithuania thought, observing the other nation with minuteness. He had known the other for centuries, they had been married for so long. Still, Lithuania had no intention to spare him, not after what had happened to Vilnius.  
“ _You_ need to talk. Or want to talk. It doesn’t matter. The world is not centered around you and what _you_ like. _I_ don’t want to talk,” he explained, each word like the blow with a sword. They had fought, back then when everything had been alright, they had practiced their fighting skills with the sword but had never harmed each other. That time seemed so distant, as if in a half forgotten dream, swooped away by the reality of the day.  
“Is that so?” the Pole hissed, clearly angry. His hands clenched into a fist. Lithuania was mildly surprised. What did Poland expect? That he could just come over, throw him off guard with a surprise meeting and then he would simply agree to have a nice chit-chat?  
“Two can play that game,” Poland continued and reached towards a folder on the table. That one is new, Lithuania absentminded registered.  
Poland gave it a push so that it slid over towards the brunette.  
Lithuania took a couple of steps to move over, picking it up.  
“What’s this?” he asked, carefully touching the dark material of the folder. He did hesitate to open it for a second but chided himself for the notion. It was childish to think that something would go away if you just ignored it long enough. The irony of the universe demonstrated this clearly with Poland, standing there in front of him.  
“An ultimatum,” Poland stated. The anger had vanished but his determination was clearly noticeable.  
Lithuania opened the folder and looked through the documents. He could clearly feel Poland's presence next to him only mere steps away, tense and motionless.  


> _concerning the security of the frontier…_  
>  _immediate establishment of normal diplomatic relations without any previous condition…_  
>  _48 hours from the moment the note is presented…_  
>  _the proposition above mentioned will not be the subject of discussion with regard to its content or form – it is an unchangeable proposition…_

  


Lithuania scanned the document. A very demanding ultimatum. Fury rose in his chest. “Do as I say, now” was the summary. But what concerned him most were the last sentences:

> _The failure to respond or the presentation of any supplements or reservations shall be considered by the Polish Government as a refusal. In the event of a negative reply the Polish Government will guarantee the just interest of the state by its proper means._

  


His hands felt cold, his vision blurred for a second. Concentrate, Lietuva! He told himself. Then he turned to face Poland. There were no words forming inside his head, so he just stared at the blond nation.  
Poland did not make an attempt to intervene.  
“What are ‘proper means’?” Lithuania finally asked, his mind focusing on the last words of the document, as if that would change the context.  
“It means we are on speaking terms within the next 48 hours or… not. Your decision,” Poland answered evasively. It seemed as if his determination faltered for a second.  
“And if I decide against it, you’ll do what?” Lithuania persisted. “Poland, you already have my capital! What will you do?”  
“We will be at war again,” Poland finally stated.  
Lithuania blinked and then had to suppress the irrational urge to laugh. Bitterness spread inside him.  
“You’ll start a war because we are not talking? Are you serious?” he asked, the bitterness not completely repressed in his voice. “That’s not how it works.”  
“It is not?” Poland suddenly hissed, stepping forward, now just an arm’s length away. “Then tell me, Litwa, how you think this world is working? Do you think ignoring me will make everything fine? ‘No war, no peace’ is your directive, isn’t it? Ignoring me until I just disappear? You know what, Litwa, I am not going to disappear. I am a country now and you have to recognize me.”  
“I do recognize you,” Lithuania answered quietly. “I just don’t recognize your claim on my capital. Any diplomatic relations would mean a renunciation of my capital and its surrounding areas and I am definitely not going to do this.”  
“Wilno _is not_ your capital,” Poland spat. “It is my city. The League of Nations approves,” he added, as if that would strengthen his claim. It did not, in Lithuania's opinion.  
“Kaunas is my temporary capital, that I have to work from there doesn’t change the slightest that Vilnius is my historic, permanent capital, my heart. You have no right to it,” Lithuania stated. He had explained this over and over to the Pole and the other nations. No one seemed to care.  
“ _I_ have no right to it?” Poland raised his voice. “There is no dispute regarding that region, I have _every_ right to it. My children are living there!”  
“But mine, too!” Lithuania disagreed. “Mes be Vilniaus nenurimsim,” he softly added. ‘We will not rest without Vilnius’ was a common slogan among his people.  
Poland's confused gaze reminded him painfully that the other was not even able to understand his native Lithuanian language. He closed his eyes for a second so he did not have to look at the other nation who persistently forced himself into his mind.  
“I don’t want to go to war with you,” he finally said, opening his eyes. He knew that the other had probably already made military preparations along their border. The Polish army was stronger and better trained than his men. Their reputation succeeded them. Since the end of the Great War they had fought viciously and loyal for their country and were able to determine its borders. The Poles cherished their army for it. Lithuania had no chance against them, not with an occupied capital in a world were the international stage was in chaos. And he did not want to fight Poland, his former friend, husband, love.  
“Me neither,” came the soft reply. Poland had stepped forward again, now leaning into his personal space, almost touching. “We can’t even write properly. We have to change that,” the blond said, now way more quietly and softly.  
“Why now, Poland?” Lithuania asked. He was tired. They had not spoken in more than a decade, why would the other now come to him. Simply seeing the blond made Lithuania's chest clench with so much emotion, it hurt. Anger, fear, betrayal, love. “Why are you even here, Poland?” he specified. Just to force him to give up Vilnius for good? The status quo did satisfy Poland enough, he practically had the international recognition to own this area. So what was his intention?  
“I missed you,” Poland admitted. He raised his hand but then hesitated to touch him. Lithuania did not know what he would have done if he had and he was afraid of the answer.  
Was missing him enough to provoke another war? To force him to give up what was dearest to him?  
Then another thought crossed his mind.  
“Five days ago Germany married Austria. Everyone is disturbed by this. Are you acting accordingly?” Lithuania finally asked. The question formed a suspicion in his mind that grew like a pest plant, fast, toxic and dark.  
Poland took a step back.  
“No,” he said quickly. Too quick. It was as good as a yes would have been.  
“Do you want to resurrect the Commonwealth? Are you going to make an even harsher ultimatum after I accepted this one? One that would force me to abandon my sovereignty?” Lithuania inquired. The darkness inside him spread.  
Yet, Poland shook his head forcefully. The movement resulted in freeing some of his wisp of hair. It fell into his face, moving softly.  
“No, Lithuania, no. I just want to speak to you again. The others are preparing their military, they crawl at the borders. I just want to know that you do not want to harm me, too,” Poland said quickly, the words bubbling from his mouth. “You know that I am well with Romania. And you have treaties with the other Baltic. Let’s just be on speaking terms and maybe even declare a neutral bloc together with the others? Not more, I don’t want to force you into something like that,” the idea of forcing Lithuania to marry him against his will seemed to frighten the Pole visibly. “Just speaking terms and maybe, maybe bilateral non-aggression pacts and economic treaties?” He was almost pleading.  
Lithuania looked at him for some moments. The green eyes of the Pole were wide with emotion. He could even discern tears in them. A sudden flare of anger rose in him. The other had no right to cry. He was the one forced to give up his heart. He had been betrayed all those years ago. But as fast as the anger appeared it disappeared again, leaving only the feeling of betrayal and the love these green eyes always elicited in him.  
“I'll think about it,” he finally said.  
When the other made no sign to move, Lithuania continued, harsher: “I have 48 hours, don’t I? Go, Poland” and then, softer “please, go.”  
Poland nodded and without hesitation left the room.  
Lithuania returned his eyes to the documents in his hands.  
48 hours to decide whether he would finally give up his capital or not.

  


**Scene Two: Warsaw, 18 th March 1938**

* * *

  
Germany patiently waited in the office. Poland had been informed about his visit but was not too eager to meet the other nation. They had a non-aggression pact, still, Germany's various excursions and constant interference with what happened outside of his designated borders made Poland uneasy.  
However, in the end he had to talk to the German. International policy was exhausting.  
“Hello Niemcy, what can I do for you?” he said in a mixture of politeness and spite upon entering his office. The other nation simply nodded at him and ignored the name.  
“That was a nice move yesterday,” he stated, straight cutting the small-talk. All business, as usual. German efficiency, they called it.  
“That was not a ‘move’,” Poland objected. He was still agitated from yesterday. Meeting Lithuania had turned his resolve and strength into nothingness. He felt like curling into a ball right there and then, if Germany would not represent a real threat.  
“Call it whatever you’ll like,” the German said as a matter of fact. “You are preparing your military in case he disregards your ultimatum, don’t you?” The way the words were stressed made it clear that it was rather a rhetorical question than a real one. Poland wondered why Germany had that much insight to his Polish army.  
“So what?” Poland hissed. His patience was running low, he hated to tip-toe around the important topics all the time. He had done that enough with Lithuania yesterday, he was definitely not in the mood for Germany's games.  
Germany chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Poland asked himself when the other had become so confident to laugh at him openly in his own house. Probably around 1933 with the change of government. He decided that he did not like this development at all.  
“So what?” Germany repeated. “I'll tell you what. If you two are having a military clash, I will capture the Memelland. So I just want to announce my claims right here.”  
Poland stared at him. The Memel territory was the area north from East Prussia, basically a big part of the border between Germany and Lithuania. Lithuania would not willingly hand that region over. That meant that there would be a fight. Germany would declare war with Lithuania if Poland went through with his ultimatum while Lithuania disagreed. He did not want to cause the other even more trouble. He just wanted to talk to Lithuania again! Why did this have to result in an international crisis?  
“Your answer?” Germany insisted, leaning forward so that he towered above the Pole.  
Poland had to fight the impulse to step back. He would not show any sign of weakness. He suddenly remembered a saying Prussia had once taught him. Something about being like a pike in a fish-pond. Be a predatory pike, he thought determined.  
“ _If_ there will be a war, I will cooperate with your troops and respect German interests in Klaipėda,” he said, emphasizing the first word with great care.  
Germany narrowed his eyes for a second but then he nodded. “Fair enough,” he stated. “I have no intention to enforce my claims right now, anyway. Meddling now would be ill-advised. After all, a war doesn’t count as a honeymoon, does it?”  
With this he made his way to the door. While gripping the handle he paused for a second.  
“I hope you get what you want to achieve,” he said almost softly.  
Poland turned towards him, trying to mask his confusion.  
Germany was silent and then he looked up, straight at Poland.  
“Prussia told me that you still love your Baltic friend, don’t you? Be sure to tell him this before anything serious might happen,” he said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Then he left.

  


**Scene Three: Warsaw, 19 th March 1938**

* * *

  
Lithuania hadn’t answered positively within the appointed 48 hours. Instead, Poland received a call by Estonia telling him Lithuania needed more time. The most northern of the Baltic had agreed to mediate, cautiously trying not to let them escalate.  
Poland hesitated for a couple of seconds, then agreed. Another 12 hours would not hurt. He simply could not risk going to war with Lithuania. Even if he pretended that his ultimatum was indisputable he would not fight against his former husband as long as the other would not openly reject his request. Another 12 hours would not mean he would loose his face and it could possibly convince Lithuania and the world of his good faith. _He_ was not the one trying to escalate the international stage.  
Estonia had warned him that his ultimatum contributed to the general atmosphere of tension and fear in Europe. Poland had dismissed this statement immediately. He would not be blamed for the international tension when others like Germany did aggressively meddle into everyone else's affairs.  
Besides, Germany's visit and his words still rung clearly in his head.  
  
Poland leaned back, closing his eyes. He would have to think about what to do if Lithuania refused the terms of the ultimatum.  
A knock interrupted his thoughts.  
The door opened hesitantly, showing one of his young soldiers.  
“Sir, the Lithuanian legation is here,” he announced, standing in the doorway.  
Poland immediately leaped up from his seat.  
“Get the foreign minister and make sure they are properly greeted!” he instructed. Nervously he exited his office and made his way to the official rooms he usually used for guests. He suspected that his people would have brought the Lithuanians there. He hoped that Lithuania himself was with them. He needed to see the other just to make sure he was all right.  
Upon entering the large room, he promptly spotted the other nation. He and the other Lithuanians were seated and Poland noticed that Lithuania had brought his foreign minister and some diplomats. Probably the appointed Polish ambassador was among them.  
He skipped to an halt abruptly and then hesitantly greeted the Lithuanians with a respectful nod. He was suddenly self-conscious and did his best not to show it. Behind him his people poured into the room, his minister and the other diplomats that had prepared themselves for this day for weeks.  
With them he took a seat at the opposite part of the table to face the Lithuanians. He tried to catch Lithuania's eyes. The other looked tired but well composed. His uniform was spotless as usual, yet his face seemed paler in the light. Poland supposed that the other probably hadn’t slept in the last 52 hours since their last encounter.  
The green eyes moved towards him and then to the Polish foreign minister.  
“I accept the ultimatum,” Lithuania said, his voice steady.  
“And I have no supplements or reservations,” he added and Poland noticed that the other directly quoted his ultimatum. The words clearly were not easy for the brunette and Poland felt his heart clench.  
“Thank you,” the foreign minister Beck answered.  
Then, Lithuania spread some documents on the table and picked one up to hand it over to Beck.  
“There was an attachment to your ultimatum,” he explained. Poland remembered that his diplomats had written a draft of what would be deemed an acceptable response. It was quite simple and declared that the other nation agreed to establish regular diplomatic relations and send and accepted a legation to respectively Warsaw and Kaunas.  
“We adopted the draft,” Lithuania announced, gesturing towards the document. Poland had the distinctive feeling that either Lithuania was really scared of a mishap or did mock him willingly with complying to every last demand. But maybe he was just tired and conscientious.  
  
The meeting went on, setting up a frame work for further diplomatic relations. When the conversation drifted towards Wilno, Lithuania interrupted the diplomats and with a stern and quiet voice made clear that there was no way he would legally recognize the loss of Vilnius. The conversation stalled and the mood cooled appreciably.  
Poland had to intervene and steered the conversations back to safer topics.  
  
“Thank you,” Poland softly said when the Lithuanian legation made their way outside. It was the end of a very stressful day. He had not been able to catch the other nation in a private conversation. Now he had been able to take Lithuania aside for the last minutes of their meeting.  
“I prefer peace to war,” Lithuania simply stated, his voice devoid of emotion. “I rather would have preferred neither but given the circumstances, this is the only option.” Poland met the green eyes and nodded. He could not force the other to celebrate their agreement, yet he had hoped that Lithuania would enjoy talking to him again.  
“It was a great bloodless victory for both of us,” Poland told him, trying to convey his emotions.  
“Maybe for you,” Lithuania answered before turning away and leaving with his legation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (You’ll probably need some of them in the next chapters, too, so I decided to give all translations of the cities and names I’ll probably use here):  
> Vilnius (Lithuanian) = Wilno (Polish) = Wilnjus (Russian) = Wilna (German). The Lithuanian capital.  
> Litwa (Polish) = Lithuania = Lietuva (Lithuanian)  
> Niemcy (Polish) = Germany  
> Memel Territory (Memelland in German) = Klaipėda Region (Klaipėdos kraštas in Lithuanian)  
> "Mes be Vilniaus nenurimsim" = „we will not rest without Vilnius“ part of a poem by Petras Vaičiūnas and a slogan among Lithuanians during that time.  
>  **Update:** I changed the saying about the "pool of sharks" into "like a pike in a fish-pond" because the first is known since the middle of the 20th century, which means it is too new to be used here. The latter is at least from the 18th century and well known and used in politics to describe predatory behaviour. (Mainly to describe Bismarck and Napoleon).
> 
> Historic background:  
> The conflict about Vilnius: Polish troops occupied the city in 1920 and in 1922 the city and the surrounding area “decided” to be incorporated into Poland. Therefore, Lithuania refused to have any diplomatic relations to Poland. After decades of silence, Poland decided to change that, hence this ultimatum. Besides of the concrete conflict about the city, Poland had the idea to restart the Commonwealth, which did not go well with Lithuania either. They both simply disagree on how to restart their relationship and therefore tumbled into war and later silence.
> 
> The stuff Poland and Lithuania talk about (like the neutral bloc or the resurrection of the Commonwealth) is somewhat a summary of what was really discussed back then.
> 
> Poland did indeed order military and assembled four divisions along the demarcation line towards Lithuania. There were about 50 000 Polish troops, reinforced by armored vehicles, two air force regiments, consisting of about one hundred aircraft, and by the Polish fleet, against just over 20 000 Lithuanian troops.
> 
> Mail service between Lithuania and Poland: The border was quite complicated between them. Mail from Poland to Lithuania needed to be sent to a neutral country, repackaged in a new envelope to remove Polish signs before being delivered to Lithuania. Railroad traffic and telegraph lines could not cross the border as well.
> 
> The annexation of Austria by Nazi-Germany happened in March 12th 1938. As far as I recall it was not called a marriage in the canon but according to the laws of the original story it probably was.
> 
> Since April 1938 Germany started to turn its attention to the Klaipėda Region. Somehow the meeting made more sense in March, so I added it here. Hitler stated that control of the Klaipėda region was Germany's second-most important issue, following the status of the Sudeten area. Which means real danger on hindsight. The German suggestion really was that Lithuania concede to the Polish demands, so I let him utter this mixture of threat and wish towards Poland in the end of their conversation.
> 
> Actually, in Poland the acceptance of the ultimatum was greeted with enthusiasm and really called a "great bloodless victory". He even had the audacity to celebrate it with a military march in Vilnius. I really thinks he loves Lithuania, but he is definitely not the most sensible person out there, so Lithuania's hostile reaction is understandable.


	2. Act Two – The Second Ultimatum

**Scene One: Berlin, 20 th March 1939**

* * *

  
Lithuania just arrived from Rome. The new pope was crowned in the St. Peter‘s Basilica. He had been there with a legation to witness the spectacle. A lot of countries had not turned up. Germany for example, who nowadays was constantly on his mind. The other nation had started to increase his influence in Europe drastically. Since his change of government in 1933 the beforehand subdued and even hopeless nation had started to blossom and eventually to openly demand more and more rights. Just five days ago he had marched to Czech and claimed the last parts of her territory after he had already enforced her break-up with Slovakia. It had not been the first time he had done something similar. The international stage did not recognize this occupation, but had not acted by now.  
While being in Italy Lithuania had observed this development with great care. Rumors had reached him that Nazi-Germany's next move could be the occupation of the Klaipėda region. That was highly alarming, so on his way back from Italy he had planned a stopover at Berlin to clarify the situation.  
He was no coward: He would not hide in his country until the German attacked. He would simply ask the other right in his face and at least then he would know what would happen. In the best case – and Lithuania seriously doubted his luck – Germany would believable deny everything. Lithuania did not think that the other nation would lie. Due to Germany's increased self-confidence and plain out audacity he was more often than not fairly open about his ambitions in Europe.  
Lithuania sighed. The rising tension in Europe was clearly noticeable.

A knock interrupted his musings. About time. Lithuania straightened his dress uniform. Increasing militarism and nationalism in Europe had resulted in a different dress-code for the personifications themselves. He remembered the soft linen and silk he had worn while being part of the Commonwealth or the simple garment made of wool while still being a young boy and heathen. He did not particularly favored either, just observed the changes with a critical eye.

Germany entered the room. He, too, was dressed in some kind of military garment, even though it was not the one of his official army, but the black SS-uniform. Wearing party insignia, interesting statement, Lithuania thought.  
"Good evening, Germany,” he greeted the other and stood up to shake hands. The other nation answered in kind, then, Germany gestured him to sit down again and did the same.  
"What is the reason for your visit?" Germany asked all business.  
"I‘ve heard some rumors about your plan,” Lithuania stated.  
"That is highly unspecific, I‘ll think I have more than one plan right now and I have no valid information about any rumors concerning them,” Germany answered calmly.  
"Don‘t start with being difficult,” Lithuania hissed, suddenly angry. The other certainly knew what he was talking about and anger and fear started to bubble in Lithuania.  
Germany leaned back in his seat, fixating him with his blue eyes.  
"I am not like England or the others whose attention you can deflect away from your constant expansion,” Lithuania continued. He did not know whether he was particularly brave or just too angry to care about the consequences. Anyway, he was fed up with being treated as the weaker. Yes, he probably was, but that did not mean he could be talked to like a child.  
"I see,” Germany stated, still unnervingly calm.  
"Well, then. Lithuania, I demand that you hand over the Memelland."  
There it was. As simple as that.  
Lithuania narrowed his eyes.  
"I won‘t do that,” he answered.  
Germany did not respond immediately, but looked at him again with his cold eyes. Fixating him.  
Do you try to figure out how much of a fight I will put up? Lithuania thought.  
"I thought you‘d say that,” Germany finally announced. "But have you thought about it?" Lithuania immediately started to protest. _Of course_ he had thought about it. That land was one of his most precious areas. It was his biggest harbor. But before he could object properly, Germany continued.  
"I mean, really thought about it and not your brainless emotional reaction."  
Lithuania only glared. It was not often that someone called him emotional.  
"Think about it. How strong you are. You wouldn‘t have a chance."  
Lithuania bit his lip. It was a slip in this tactical play and it was immediately noticed as a weakness by the other.  
"So your answer?" Germany asked, leaning forward.  
"Is that an official ultimatum?" Lithuania replied. If not, then he would not need to give any answer at all.  
Germany hesitated.  
"It is an oral ultimatum,” Germany admitted. Therefore unofficial.  
"But I advise you to take it seriously. If anything happens to the Germans living in this area, I will make sure you won't be able to recover from what I will do to you." His voice was as cold as his eyes.  
Lithuania felt fear creeping into his mind. He had done everything to keep being independent and well in the last years, even if fighting off Russia and Poland had not been that successful. He was not prepared for a war with the German nation.  
Nonetheless, a suspicion appeared in his mind.  
Germany's stance and his mood was not simply threatening. It was more. Rather nervous, maybe even frightened.  
From what? Or for whom?  
When the idea formed more clearly, Lithuania leaned forward, confidence in his movement.  
"The other areas like the Sudentenland and the Rhineland meant that your power increased. But marrying Austria strictly speaking did not. Did you marry him to unite your family?" The question was daring and except of a glare did he not receive any answer. But that was not the point. That was just the start. There was more.  
"Sometimes you occupy areas simply because you want power. But sometimes it is for your family, isn‘t it?" Lithuania rather felt than saw Germany recoil. Good to know to be right.  
"I wonder how Prussia is. Loosing all that land must have hurt him. I guess –" he was cut off by Germany who raised abruptly, his chair falling down with a loud scatter.  
"That is none of your business!" he hissed. For the first time this day his eyes were not cold anymore, but full of hot fury and more emotion.  
Lithuania did not move. 'Let sleeping dogs lie' was a saying but since Lithuania had already done the equivalent of 'waking up the dogs' knowingly, standing his ground was the least he had to do. Maybe he could enrage 'the dogs' even more?  
"I‘ve heard rumors that he is not exactly well,” he said nonchalantly.  
Instead of bursting into fury, the German caught himself. The fury left his eyes and they became cold again. Threatening.  
"You should stop listening to rumors that much. And I suggest you to accept the ultimatum very soon,” the voice was as cold as his eyes. "And you should not tell the others." With that Germany left the room.  
Lithuania closed his eyes. He felt his stomach churn.  
He did not have much of a choice.

  


**Scene Two: Klaipėda, 22 th March 1939**

* * *

  
The Baltic Sea blew cold wind in the direction of the city. The harbor was full of life, people were busy, children ran around, seagulls flocked above the small fishing boats and along the large cargo vessels. Lithuania loved to watch the life at the Baltic Sea. The sea was like a life-line, pulsating and chaotic and bringing new, fresh goods from the seaside or foreign countries every morning. He knew he would miss this city.

Despite of Germany's warning he had told the other nations about the ultimatum. Their answer was quite clear: They did not intend to go to war over something they called ‘unimportant‘. Lithuania could not agree with their assessment but he could not change their mind. Without military help – Russia had agreed to support his claim on the Klaipėda region in theory but not with material or weapons – he would not be prepared to fight the German nation.  
So now everything that was left was waiting for the other nation to appear. And that was what he did at the harbor.

Germany's arrival was obvious. The Führer himself made his way over and brought seemingly half of the navy. At least that was Lithuania's impression. With him was the armored cruiser _Panzerschiff Admiral Graf Spee_. The massive battleship was nearly 200 m long, mounted two seaplanes and eight torpedo tubes among other weaponry. It was supposed to have maximal a displacement of 10 000 long tons according to the Versailles Treaty, but actually it had more than 16 000. Lithuania still wondered why no one seemed to be willing to reprimand him for breaching his treaty more often than not.  
With the armored cruiser were three more lighter models, two destroyer squadrons, three torpedo boat flotillas, and one tender flotilla. For a pretended friendly visit that armada was impressive. More so since Lithuania himself had a navy with a single warship, the _Prezidentas Smetona_ , a 60 meter long 580-ton converted minesweeper. He had called his proud ship after his first president. The irony turned out to be that this ship had actually been German in its first ten years of existence before he had bought it in 1927. His single ship had no chance against the monster made of steel, gunpowder and death and its accompanying escort.  
Lithuania watched the armada that arrived in his port – actually probably Germany's port by now.  
The other nation would find him so he decided to keep looking at the city, drinking in the last sight of it.

Finally, Germany walked up to him, his black uniform flawless. The blond nation nodded at him and Lithuania turned his eyes back towards the seaside. He would enjoy the last view on his city.  
Germany came over and leaned next to him at the harbor wall.  
"You know, you should not have organized the revolt to take control over the region in 1923. Then you would not have to experience this loss now,” Germany stated.  
Lithuania felt the need to laugh bitterly. The area had been detached from Germany due to the Treaty of Versailles anyway, his intervention had not changed this much. This region encompassed only about five percent of his territory. Nonetheless, its loss now would be a deathly blow to his economy. The majority of his foreign trade passed through the city, one third of his industry was seated here. He had made huge investments into its infrastructure within the last one and a half decades. He knew that his people would stop trusting in him and loose all hope in the increasingly tense atmosphere of Europe's politics. This was a further step of escalation between the European nations and Lithuania asked himself where they were heading.  
"Are you satisfied now?" he asked the other nation.  
The answer did not come immediately. Germany seemed to really consider his question. Lithuania felt strangely honored that at least the other nation apparently still respected him enough to hold a proper conversation.  
"I am happy for now,” the German answered slowly. "I will fulfill the first stanza of my national anthem. The Memel is just a part of it."  
"I hope you‘ll choke on all that land,” Lithuania said on impulse.  
Germany looked at him incredulously.  
"I don‘t intend to harm you. As long as our claims don‘t contradict each other, I am more than willing to support you."  
Lithuania silently looked at the German.  
That was both, hardly believable and a completely useless promise.

  


**Scene Three: Kaunas, 24 th March 1939**

* * *

  
It had been a very long day. His economy struggled due to the recent situation. It did not help to have lost both his capital and now his most important harbor. His agreement to the ultimatum had secured his independence yet again, but the fight to get up every morning had become increasingly harder.  
Now, when his politicians and people retreated back to their homes for the night, he could enjoy a quiet moment.

That quiet moment of being left alone apparently ended when he entered his private room.  
Poland sat in one of the chairs next to the window, his legs crossed.  
Noticing him immediately was not that hard. Not just because Poland had a habit of standing out or because Lithuania's mind somehow always drifted towards the blond, but rather because the room was fairly small with just a small desk, two chairs on either side, a cupboard and shelves on the right and a bed on the left side. A single window was above the table on the opposite side of the door. After all, this room was not meant to receive guests. That resulted into the question as to why and how Poland was here.  
"Just because you are allowed to Kaunas doesn‘t mean you are allowed in here, you know?" Lithuania stated. There was no real spite in his voice. He was way too tired for antagonizing Poland.  
"Yeah, I know. I am sorry. I... I just wanted to see you,” the blond admitted, pressing his hands tightly together in his lap.  
Lithuania repressed the urge to sigh. The Pole still acted purely on his own moods. But he would not fight. Not now, not after so much that he had already lost. And seeing Poland clearly in such a soft and almost low-spirited or even vulnerable mood stirred something inside of Lithuania.  
He made his way over to the blond and stopped in front of him.  
"Here I am,” he softly stated, unsure what the other had in mind. You could never know what Poland was about to do, the white eagle was erratic.  
Poland smiled softly up at him, his green eyes full of emotions.  
"I am totally sorry for what he did to you,” he finally said, clearly meaning the German ultimatum. Lithuania crooked his head slightly. The turn of their conversation surprised him, but it was obvious that this had been Poland's intention from the beginning.  
"Look, Poland, giving up the Klaipėda Region hurt, but it is ok,” he said softy. He did not know why he had the impulse to comfort the other. Nonetheless, what he said was true. The loss had hurt but he would have to get on with his work.  
"How can you say that?" Poland asked, his green eyes big. "You are clearly hurt."  
Lithuania refrained from pointing out that the last ultimatum had hurt him, too.  
The sudden display of emotions from Poland touched something inside of the Lithuanian. Long buried feelings and memories threatened to spill to the surface. Not now, Lithuania scolded himself.  
He tried to refocus on the other nation in front of him right now. The Second Polish Republic, how he called himself officially. This Poland was not exactly the same from his memories.  
"I need to remain independent for my people,” Lithuania explained instead of clinging to his memories. "And I can only achieve this if I am cooperative and neutral." He looked at Poland who seemed a loss for words. What a rare occasion, Lithuania strangely thought.  
"I need to remain neutral,” Lithuania emphasized. This was an important part of his policy to protect himself and his people. He could not afford enemies. And close friends always brought their own enemies with them, so he would not risk that either.  
"I can‘t" was all Poland said. The words were uttered suddenly, as if not clearly thought through.  
"What do you mean?" Lithuania asked confusedly.  
"I can‘t stay neutral. Not when they hurt you. Not as long as you are concerned at all." At some point, Poland had risen. They were so close now, Lithuania could smell Poland's hair. It smelled differently than he remembered, yet somewhat distinctly like Poland. With the other sitting, Lithuania had not thought about how their personal space might mix while facing each other on eye-level. He scolded himself for his laps of attention.

Then, Poland reached out, truly reached out, and did not back down. His hand touched Lithuania's cheek softly.  
"Polska..." Lithuania whispered. He did not trust his voice anymore.  
Poland's hand was so soft. Exactly how he remembered it. Poland did not retract his hand. The constant contact started to tingle and the feeling spread to Lithuania's stomach. When it dropped even lower, he forced himself to refocus on the blond in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" Lithuania asked, his voice suddenly low and so very soft.  
"I missed you,” Poland repeated his statement from almost exactly a year ago.  
Lithuania started to open his mouth to question this, after all, the dispute over Vilnius was entirely the blond's fault, in his opinion, but the other nation interrupted him before he could bring this up.  
"I know we are not exactly on good terms. But even if you, like, hate me, it totally doesn‘t change that I love you.“  
Lithuania didn‘t respond to that. He remembered the words from when they were young, a newly-wed couple in the middle of Europe, Poland as selfish as always and yet so lovely and caring at the same time.  
Before Lithuania could gather his thoughts, Poland leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.  
Lithuania felt his conscious mind slip. His arms moved to press the smaller blond against himself, holding him close. He really had missed Poland.  
He could feel the other melting into his touch, pressing himself eagerly into the embrace.  
In the back of his mind alarm distantly rung. Lithuania knew Poland could be dangerous. The other was a force to be reckoned. If his mind had set on something, the white eagle would be willing to fight, even dirty and definitely with all its strength. Lithuania knew this, he had seen the other from both sides of the battlefield by now and had felt his determination piercing in his own flesh.  
But his mind was clearly overruled by his body. The sensation brought well loved memories back. Memories from sunnier days and kisses almost forgotten. A different Poland and very different Lithuania had met all those years ago and had fallen in love. Now, the Republic of Lithuania could do nothing to stop feeling what once the Grand Duchy had felt.

Soft hands moved to tug at his clothes.  
"Liet... Lietuva,” Poland mumbled into the kiss and Lithuania's body immediately reacted to his name spilled from those pink lips.  
Lithuania tangled his fingers in Poland's hair. When the tie obstructed his movement, he pulled it out and the silky blond hair fell lightly into Poland's face, shifting forward.  
They pressed and tugged at each other, fingers fumbling with parts of their clothes, still kissing.  
"Lietuva,” Poland sighed again. He slightly stumbled backwards and then let himself fall back on the bed, pulling Lithuania with him. The brunette instantly complied, leaning over the Pole and kissed his neck.  
When did Poland got rid of his shirt? Lithuania asked himself absentminded.  
Then, the blond squirmed under him and sighed pleased. Lithuania's mind finally kicked in again. He stopped the kissing and drew his head back to look at the Pole beneath him properly. The blond sensed his change of mood and silently looked up with big, green eyes.  
"You won‘t be able to convince me to do anything for you if that‘s what you are trying to achieve,” Lithuania said quietly. There was no sharpness in his voice, just tiredness and maybe some despair. He was not sure whether his statement was even true, even though he wished it was. He owed this to his people, even if that meant his heart had to bleed.  
He looked at the blond beneath him, his hair now open and disheveled, his lips wet and pale face flushed red.  
The other looked up to him, his green eyes serious.  
"I am not trying anything,” he whispered. "Believe me."  
At least he hadn‘t used the word ‘trust‘, because that was something Lithuania could not afford and the other had already lost it anyway.  
Poland slowly reached up, tucking a stray piece of brown hair back behind Lithuania's ear.  
"You know I want to marry you again,” Poland suddenly said in an attempt to confess the truth. Lithuania's stomach turned, his throat tightened. I can‘t Poland, I‘m so sorry, he thought alarmed. Please don‘t ask me again, I can‘t.  
Poland seemed to sense his thoughts because he continued.  
"Don‘t be afraid. I won‘t ask for it again." Lithuania imagined he could see sadness in Poland's eyes.  
"Right now, I, Feliks, just want you, Tolys."  
Lithuania was slightly startled upon hearing their human names. They rarely used them, mostly when being in contact with humans to blend in. The reason was that human standards rarely complied to them. Neither love nor hate was usually measured with human standards in their world since "forever" was quite long for a nation and their people tend to forget and forgive within a couple of centuries. Holding on to old enmity was not unheard of but eventually their people tend to move on. Lithuania had witnessed what England had done to his beloved brother in their war and America had borne a grudge for a long time. Yet, the western nation had started to meet the older again, had even begun to laugh with him. England and France could be quite cruel to each other as well but still were able to forget all the hurt and betrayal after some time. Their people were driving them. That worked the same the other way round: Right now their people, Lithuanians and Poles, were not open to any tenderness towards the other nation. Therefore, the use of their human names completely ignored their connection to their people and their land that shaped their personality and forced them apart or together.  
"I want you, without all these national implications and consequences,” Poland said softly. "Just the two of us. It has been so long..."  
Lithuania felt his heart beat unnaturally loud.  
It really had been so long that he had felt the other beneath him. More than a century apart, separated by force. The last decade of voluntary separation – at least on his part – was nothing against the pain of the partition.  
He closed his eyes for a second. He could do this. Being a human for this one night. Giving in.

Upon opening his eyes Poland must have seen the decision, since he started to smile softly, pressing himself up to meet for another kiss.  
His hands roamed the other body. The soft pale skin was scarred. The once so known body had changed. Lithuania did not remember most of the scars. Maybe they were from the partition, maybe from more recent fights like his battles with Ukraine or Soviet Russia. Even though a nation would emerge victoriously from a war there would be wounds left behind that had to heal.  
Lithuania kissed the scarred torso, then stood up to get rid of his trousers. Poland sat up and clearly scanned the now naked body. Lithuania was sure that the other was presented with quite a similar picture. Yet, he carefully avoided showing the Pole his back where Russia had hurt him most. He did not need to elicit any more emotions or show any more weakness than he already did. After all, he needed to continue to stand on his own the days after tonight.  
When he came back to the bed and knelt at the edge, face to face with the now sitting Poland, he noticed that he did not need to draw the attention of the other away from unknown scars. Poland was already focused on the wound next to Lithuania's heart. The one he had caused not that long ago, running ugly across is chest and heart. The blond reached out and touched it with his soft fingers. Lithuania did not retreat. For the first time in over a decade the wound was not hurting. Then, Poland replaced his hand with his lips, placing light kisses along the rough skin.  
Lithuania closed his eyes. His skin was tingling.  
Poland did not say sorry and Lithuania was glad for it. He would not be sorry about the action itself anyway – taking Vilnius by force – so why talking about it? The feathery touches from the lips started to turn into pecks and moved from his scar to his collarbone and up to his throat, becoming harsher.  
"I am sorry that I hurt you,” Poland suddenly said.  
Lithuania leaned back slightly and looked down at Poland. He did not want to hear this. He knew that the other didn‘t want to harm him, yet he had and he would do it again if the situation would be the same. The apology didn‘t matter as long as he was not sorry for taking Vilnius but just for hurting his former husband.  
"I can‘t..." the blond started, but didn‘t finish. Lithuania would never know what the other thought he was not able to do. Poland's hand cupped the scar again. With the touch the soft throbbing pain disappeared again.  
"But I can make it better for the night,” Poland said. A soft-spoken promise. "I can give myself to you tonight, Liet. It will stall the pain for now."  
Lithuania knew that this would not be for long. Wounds like that either needed time or proper treaties or the re-annexation of the area to heal properly. Nonetheless, with each touch of Poland, he could feel his people, hear them in Poland's moans. And that was enough for tonight.  
He pressed Poland back into the sheets.  
Absentminded he registered that if he gave in to Poland's demand, he could have this, _them_ , every night. Being together officially would result in his wound healing but that would also mean to give up independence and therefore betraying his people. So that thought had to stay a fantasy and would not happen.  
What would happen was touching Poland right now.  
Tonight.

The sun stretched her warm fingers through the curtains.  
Poland blinked a few times, then decided to get up. It was not an easy decision: His body was pressed against Lithuania, a sheet covering their naked bodies. The other laid on his back so Poland had curled himself next to him at his side to not fall off the narrow bed. At least, he pretended that this was the reason and not his need to cling to the other as much as possible.  
Poland kissed the bare chest that heaved beneath him softly, then he got up. He tugged the sheet back around the other nation not to disturb his sleep. Quietly he looked for his clothes and dressed. Upon finishing, he started to fish Lithuania's clothes from the floor as well, folding them and putting them neatly next to the bed. Poland was not in favor of tiding up, but the other would enjoy not waking up to a mess. And maybe, Poland did use this excuse to stay another couple of minutes in the same room as the peacefully sleeping Lithuanian. But eventually there was nothing left to do, so Poland leaned over Lithuania, kissing him softly on his lips. A goodbye.  
The brunette stirred and opened his eyes to the Pole still leaning over him.  
"Hey there,” Poland said, unsure of what else to offer.  
"How early is it?" the other asked, slightly groggy with sleep.  
"Almost half past six, I guess,” Poland answered.  
"Since when are you a morning bird?" Lithuania inquired and yawned. "Did you try to slip out unnoticed?"  
Poland softly shook his head, causing his hair to swing with the movement. "No, Liet. But remember that there are no direct trains to Warsaw? I need to get there in time before anyone misses me,” he explained quietly.  
The Lithuanian simply nodded.  
Poland gave in to the need to touch the other a last time and swiftly caressed his cheek for a second, then he straightened his clothes.  
His hands worked with the tie to pull his hair back into the ponytail. Then, with a last glance, he made his way outside.  
Lithuania did not ask him to stay so he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Polska (Polish) = Poland  
> Lithuania = Litwa (Polish) = Lietuva (Lithuanian)  
> Memel Territory (Memelland in German) = Klaipėda Region (Klaipėdos kraštas in Lithuanian)  
>   
> In the original story Germany wears the green army uniform. I portrayed him with the black SS-uniform since they have a higher rank and are actually an important force as far as decision making goes. So that would make more sense. (The army did commit war crimes, as all armies during war do, sadly. But the SS was a driving, decision-making elite force which means being part of their ranks takes his innocence away and makes him clearly part of the genocide that will follow). The original takes a lighter point of view on the horrors of the Second World War and that’s something I personally can’t agree with in my stories. Most Germans can't deny responsibility (of their ancestors by now), so their nation should definitely not have the excuse of ignorance due to his rank.
> 
> The German ultimatum to Lithuania was an oral ultimatum. It was expected due to the rising tension between the two. Because it was just oral historians sometimes think it is not that important.
> 
> Germany lost a lot of land after the WWI and since a lot of it used to belong to Prussia, I think the albino might have been troubled or at least weakened by it. I'll describe my head canon for loosing land to other nations further in this story. But that lost land was a part of the reason for the expansion into the East, so I thought to bring even more emotions in here (after all, even if Germany is the evil here, he does love his brother and that makes a wonderful motive).
> 
> The first stanza of Germany's anthem during that time used to have the lines “Von der Maas bis an die Memel, von der Etsch bis an den Belt“ (translation: “From the Meuse to the Neman, from the Adige to the Belt”). These are rivers west, east and south of the German mainland and a strait in the north. Within these natural borders used to live a German speaking population (among other ethnics). Nowadays only the last stanza of this song is the German anthem. (The second stanza is about wine and women, take that gendered Canadian anthem!)
> 
> Klaipėda was an important seaport in East Prussia and it was detached from Germany due to the Treaty of Versailles and was governed by the Allies. It had a large Lithuanian population, hence the revolt in January 1923. Its loss was a major blow for Lithuania and resulted in a decline of moral and economic strength.
> 
> Because Germany started various crisis in East Europe (namely Czech and Lithuania) Poland started to increase its efforts to ensure Lithuania's assistance or at least neutrality against Germany. The relation between the two started to normalize. Poland even improved the conditions of Lithuanians in Vilnius and its surrounding area. Since Lithuania doubted Poland's chances against the two others he chose to remain neutral.  
> I thought this was the only way these two would find together before the next big war would push them into another crisis full of death and destruction. But I am happy that I finally managed to write about them being together and not just describe Poland's memories (like in “The Blue Sky”) or his dreams (“The Enemies Within”). This is not exactly fluff, but at least some happiness for one night.
> 
> If you wondered about the scar: It represents Vilnius and its sourrounding areas. In "Meeting Again" I did describe what happened between the two of them.


	3. Act Three – The Final Ultimatum

**Scene One: Kaunas, 22 nd August 1939**

* * *

Germany had the manners to knock, even if he was unannounced and did not wait for an answer before entering Lithuania's office. Lithuania immediately sensed that the other was quite agitated and could hardly compose himself.  
The brunette leaned back in his seat, the documents in front of him forgotten for the moment and gestured the other to sit down. Germany did not – he was way too tense for it. Instead, he stood on the other side of the table, his posture rigid.  
“I have a deal for you,” Germany announced stiffly, obviously fed up with using proper greetings and pleasantries.  
Lithuania inclined his head to show his recognition and to signal to the other to continue. He had the distinct feeling that he would not like the deal – after all, the last time their meeting had resulted in him loosing the majority of his trade and one third of his industry. But at least this time, Germany proposed a ‘deal’ and not an ultimatum. Maybe there would be a difference.  
“I offer to initiate a joint attack on Poland to capture Wilna,” the German said, his blue eyes piercing at Lithuania. “We attack from both sides. I will receive the parts that he stole from Prussia and you’ll get your beloved capital and its surrounding areas back.”  
They looked at each other quietly for a second, then Lithuania shook his head.  
“No. I will retain my policy of strict neutrality,” he said softly, yet determined.  
The other nation narrowed his eyes. The ice blue reminded Lithuania of the frozen Baltic Sea when General Winter had decided to haunt the nations relentlessly. Frost and Fear was what the General usually brought with him.  
“It is a fair offer. You have many reasons to accept it,” Germany finally stated, his gaze becoming inquiring.  
“Maybe,” Lithuania answered evasively. “But I’ll keep my neutrality.”  
Germany leaned forward, his hands on the table.  
“We were both betrayed by Poland! That deal is your chance to get back what rightly belongs to you!” his voice was low, almost plotting with a violent intensity.  
When Lithuania did neither move nor answer, the German continued.  
“He is the main beneficiary of Versailles. He is the favorite of the League of Nations. He has betrayed both of us, stole from us and no one hears our objections, no one cares. My deal will change that, it will give you justice!” The clear blue eyes were cold as ice and yet they reminded Lithuania distinctly of the burning red eyes of Prussia, full of strength, hate and distaste for all those that opposed him. The brothers were so different, however, somewhat alike.  
“He is bellicose and egoistic. He has started wars with everyone! You remember Ukraine? She is worse off now. Or Russia? Poland started that war without any reason. And you experienced that yourself! Did he care for your borders or what the international committee had decided upon? No! He simply does not care about you or anyone else. That sly and heartless move he pulled with your capital? He used an ultimatum at Czechoslovakia, too, not even half a year later. He is mistreating everyone. You know I am right. After you accepted his ultimatum he celebrated it with a military march in Vilnius. That was cruel, wasn’t it? I can’t imagine how that must have hurt. First, he stabs you physically and then he doesn’t stop to do so emotionally.”  
Lithuania remained silent. What the other described was not wrong. He knew all that, so he could not find the will to object to any of these statements.  
Maybe the other did sense his doubt, because Germany straightened up, his eyes now softer and almost sad.  
“He has hurt both of us badly. I...” Germany stopped, then he started to roll up the left sleeve of his uniform. Beneath it was an ugly, huge, angry red scar. It made its way up from his left hand towards his shoulder and disappeared from view into the stiff material of the uniform.  
“It is a bleeding frontier,” Germany explained under the curious glance of Lithuania. “He took big parts of Silesia, West-Prussia and the whole of Posen, simply because no one had the heart to stop him. The wound he left still burns everyday as if it would be fresh. I know that he stabbed you. I can very well imagine how your chest must look and feel like.”  
Lithuania's hand involuntarily moved towards his heart, clutching at the soft fabric covering his scar. The dull pain was there, as it had been for the last decade. He pressed his fingers deeper into he fabric, pressing against the wound so it would stop hurting. It never did, that’s not how it worked.  
Then, he remembered Poland touching it. His soft, pale hands caressing the scar, his warm lips on it, removing the pain.  
His mind leaped onto this memory, holding it tightly.  
“I remain neutral, Germany. If you have nothing else to say, please leave," Lithuania repeated.  
Germany was completely silent for a second, then he slowly covered his scar again, his whole body bristling with anger.  
“Are you dumb, playing a great scheme or do you simply like being used by him and tossed around like a doll?” he spat, his voice full of spite.  
“ _Leave_ ,” Lithuania hissed. His voice was barely audible, but it was forceful and loaded with emotion. It promised danger. Prussia had experienced his strength and resolve once and would never forget it. Lithuania hoped that the albino had taught his brother this.  
Maybe Prussia had, maybe the tone he had used was enough to startle the other nation, for whatever reason, Germany sharply turned around and left the office. No farewell, just like he had come. It did not matter to Lithuania.

Lithuania closed his eyes, touching his chest again. He did not know what Poland was to him. Germany had spoken the truth: He had been betrayed and hurt by the other. Poland was neither a friend nor an ally. But he was an old love. His first and probably last one.  
So he would not step up to protect the other, yet he would neither hurt him. If there would be a war, he would accept the Polish refugees, the children that fled. He would care for them as best as he could and simply hoped Germany would not dare to attack Poland due to the fact that this would result in an international crisis.  
  
Hopefully everything turned out alright.  
  
Lithuania watched as Europe began to fall apart.

  


**Scene Two: Kaunas, 16 th September 1939**

* * *

“Greetings, Lithuania!” Russia offered, as soon as the brunette opened the door of his private room.  
“Hello, Soviet Russia,” Lithuania answered.  
He stepped aside to let the other nation into his room. He did not comment on the fact that this were his private quarters and not his office and that the other man actually breached official protocol.  
“I wanted to know how you are, _liubimaya moya_ ,” Russia said as soon as the door closed behind him. His voice was soft, the nickname came lightly from his lips. Again, Lithuania chose not to comment on it.  
“Everyone seems rather interested in my well-being lately,” he said instead, not completely able to withhold the sarcasm in his voice.  
The Russian chuckled slightly.  
“ _Nyet_ , I’ve been always interested in you,” was the answer.  
Lithuania suppressed a shiver. He remembered the aftermath of the partitions clearly.  
“We have the Moscow Peace Treaty since July 1920. I do respect your borders and interests and even support all your claims,” Russia continued, his voice soft, drawing Lithuania's attention away from the past to more recent events.  
“Yes, we have,” Lithuania agreed, straightening himself. They had a treaty that confirmed Lithuania's independence and neutrality and protected his eastern borders. It even lined out his western borders, those that were largely disrespected by Poland. In exchange to that he had allowed the Red Army to roam his lands to built a strong frontier towards Poland in the last Polish-Soviet War.  
“Well, now we will have a similar situation soon,” Russia suddenly said. “I think that I might be at war with Poland in some near future.” The way he emphasized the words showed clearly that there was no ‘maybe’ but concrete plans. “I see, you remember our treaty. It established your neutrality back then and I want to make sure it still does now.” The Eastern nation leaned in, towering above Lithuania. They were so close, Lithuania could feel the body heat radiate from the other man. His mind was caught in the observation that the other was rather warm despite of his initial assumption.  
Then he forced himself to focus on the topic. Fear for Poland spread in his stomach. The blond and his western allies would definitely not be strong enough to fight Germany and Russia. That was impossible.  
He pressed his lips together, his mind reeling to find an acceptable response that would possibly protect the blond nation.  
Russia must have felt his reluctance because he looked down on him with his violet eyes and continued.  
“We have two options here. Either you are well-behaved and keep neutral. Then I will free Wilnjus for you and march towards Warsaw. You’ll profit. Or you are insubordinate and I do exactly the same. I will just have to keep everything in that case, don’t I?” Russia sweetly announced. Lithuania distinctly imagined that the sweet voice had to smell like rotten apples, ripe in the summer sun when the sweetness had already begun to decay, leaving the fruit full of worms and alcohol. He asked himself for a second if nations could literally rot. The thought was bizarre.  
“I think we have a deal, _da_?” Russia asked again. He would not stop asking. Or if he would, then that would be even a bigger problem. Now, at least, there was some kind of decision left for Lithuania to make that could save his people.  
“ _Da_ ,” he answered quietly in Russian. Poland would not be strong enough to resist Germany and Soviet Russia. He would not throw himself into that mixture of destruction and devastation.  
The childish smile curved into something more vicious. Then, the other nation turned to leave.  
“Don’t hurt him,” Lithuania boldly added. It clearly sounded like a plea in his ears. _Please, don’t let Poland get hurt._ A broken prayer to a faceless God.  
Russia stopped in his tracks, turning halfheartedly.  
“I promise I won’t kill him,” he said with his voice so soft and sickly sweet.  
Lithuania closed his eyes. He heard a chuckle and the squeak of the door. Russia would not just simply hand over the prosperous city. There would be terms and conditions. He would be dependent from Russia for now on in some way or another.  
_Vilnius – mūsų, Lietuva – rusų._ Vilnius is ours, but Lithuania is Russia's, he thought.

  


**Scene Three: Vilnius, 14 th June 1940**

* * *

“Hello, little one,” Russia purred as soon as the door closed behind him. Lithuania was in his new office in his capital. He had finally been able to live here again, amongst his people.  
He stood at the window and watched his city and people. He was well aware of the other nation behind him but did not turn. Maybe if he would not, then the inevitable would be withhold for a little longer. But that was a ridiculous fantasy. Russia was no one to be ignored, so the large nation continued to address the Lithuanian.  
“I am here to issue an ultimatum,” Russia said, his soft voice and childish smile in stark contrast with the meaning of the words. “Replace your government and allow my army into your lands.”  
Lithuania nodded hardly noticeable, as if in thoughts.  
“I had wondered whether you or Germany would come,” he said more to himself than to the other nation. Some small, cruel part inside of him was curious on how the two had decided upon sharing Eastern Europe.  
“ _Da_ ,” came the instant reply, “at first, you were assigned to Germany but I couldn’t let that happen, could I? After all of our history together...”  
Lithuania's stomach churned. He did not know whether this information made it better or worse. Probably neither. He regretted that he had pressed for further information.  
Finally, he turned to face Russia. But that was not an act of fiercely defense, rather an acknowledgment of the other. Since the Soviet–Lithuanian Mutual Assistance Treaty in October 1939, when he had been given Vilnius back, there had been Soviet soldiers in his land, as an exchange for the city. Therefore, there was no chance that he would be able to deny this request now. Any resistance was impossible and would only lead to devastation and unnecessary suffering. He needed to protect his children from futile pain, giving up sovereignty would at least safe some of them, if not most. Lithuania suspected strongly that Poland would disagree with this train of thought but the white eagle had already broken, bloodily wings and still tried to get up, over and over again.

So first Russia took his land, then Germany came. Back and forth the waves of the war swept, sanding the cities and farms like stones in the sea, destroying everything in their way. Piece by piece the little wealth that had remained vanished, removed by the waves.  
That was what happened to all of them in Eastern Europe: Being a plaything to the two big enemies, battling an apocalyptic fight of fascism against communism and vice versa, until one day it simply ended.  
Not much attention was given to their cries for independence and freedom when the Iron Curtain finally rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Da (Russian) = Yes  
> Nyet (Russian) = No  
> Liubimaya moya (Russian) = the woman I love. Rather poetic. I think Russia is playing here with Lithuania and gives him somewhat derogatory yet nice nicknames.  
> Vilnius (Lithuanian) = Wilno (Polish) = Wilnjus (Russian) = Wilna (German). The Lithuanian capital.
> 
> Germany repeatedly offered Lithuania this deal. I only showed this one time and I chose this date since on the 24th August the Ribbentrop-Molotov-Pact was signed, so Germany found a better ally to partition Poland.
> 
> All what Germany accuses Poland of is simply what official historic research lists. I have not looked at Nazi propaganda. I am sure that you’ll find even more accusations there, but these would be less believable and hugely exaggerated. I think Germany would know to stick to the simple facts to convince Lithuania, but of course he looked at it from his very one-sided point of view.
> 
> The eastern German border was called “blutende Grenze”, “bleeding frontier” by the Germans (not just the right-winged propaganda, but basically by all politicians and civilians), illustrating how unfairly and hurting they felt this border was. It was the goal of all parties to revoke the eastern border. I thought this would be best illustrated with the scar. Since nowadays that border question is solved and official treaties are ratified and widely accepted, I think this scar is mostly faded.
> 
> To Russia: Of course there had to be terms and conditions. The Soviet–Lithuanian Mutual Assistance Pact of October 1939 resulted that Vilnius was returned to Lithuania but at the same time Soviet troops remained within the country, meaning that Lithuania's independence actually ended partly. I don't know why Lithuania is with Russia in the original canon at the beginning of the Second World War (and the other Baltic, too) when Soviet Russia meets Nazi-Germany. That makes no sense to me, so I disregarded that part, sorry.  
> If you wonder why there is half a year gap between the last meetings: Finland and his Winter War happened and kicked Russia's butt a lot, therefore, the business with the Baltics had to wait.
> 
> The day after the 14th June similar ultimatums were presented to Latvia and Estonia. With semi-constitutional procedures the Soviets transformed these countries into Soviet republics and incorporated them into the Soviet Union. After the war others like Poland and East Germany became semi-independent satellite states and the Iron Curtain separated Europe for the following decades.


End file.
